Nightmare Departed
by NightSurgeon731
Summary: Dracula awakes from a terrible nightmare- a dream of the canon. Thankfully it was only a dream. He's back with his beloved daughter, his lover in every meaning of the word. Warning: Draculacest; blood, sex, and language- first Dravis fic ever written. I realize it is monstrous to ship an incestuous couple, especially with characters of a children's movie, but I can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

_" Cuz you're my zing! "_

_The End._

"NOOOOOO! ARRRRRGGHHEHHHHHHH!""""

"Daddy, what's wrong?!"

Gasping for air, furious, hurt, scared, it took Dracula several moments to register where he was and what he was doing. Thunder flashed in the window outside as the storm raged on through the late night hour. In its momentary light he looked about and surveyed the room. Another flash, and he saw there beside him in the black velvet covers of their bed lay his beloved Mavis, the concern in her eyes shared by only a twinge of fear. Her bright blue gaze met his own as her bare chest heaved, startled, as a bead sweat ran down his own.

"What is it Daddy?" she asked again.

"I… uh… nightmare, precious." He felt almost embarrassed to answer.

Even she could not suppress a smirk. "I didn't think you had nightmares, you always taught me you were the nightmare."

"All creatures feel fear my love."

"What was it about?" she pressed.

"I…" his mind wandered back to the nocturnal visions. The annoying human stumbling into the castle, his daughter's longing for the outside world, the horrid misadventure on her birthday ultimately ending in their professing love to one another after having only met the day before. He could not help but chuckle a little to himself.

"Do you remember the foolish mortal boy who stumbled into the hotel on your last birthday?"

She giggled as she remembered. "Oh yeah, the guy you tore limb from limb and let me torture with a cattle-prod for hours on end? Yes, that was a fun. He certainly made a great birthday meal."

He stifled a laugh as he told her, "Well, in my nightmare I let him live and the two of you fell in love."

Mavis erupted into laughter, her giggles uncontrollable as she wiped away a tear of amusement. "Hehehe… hehehe… in love… hehe… the human… hehahahehe" It took her a full minute for her laughter to subside. Then she met his eye again and a sly smile crept across her face. She shifted in the bed over to him and climbed into his lap facing him as her exposed breasts slid across the pale surface of his own chest.

"Don't get me wrong Daddy, he was yummy…" She leaned in, inching her face closer to his until her lips barely hovered above his own, "But you're irresistible." She slid her tongue up the surface of his cheek, licking his smooth perfect skin as she stopped just below his eye, seeming to savor the taste. Then she pulled his head back by the silky ebony hair, and passionately pressed her barely open lips to his own. Their tongues met in a fiery dance as they shared their passionate moment. After some time Mavis withdrew and met his eyes once more.

"You're the only man for me. You know that right?"

"I do, just as you are the world to me. I love you as I never thought I'd be able to love again after your mother's death." For a moment his thoughts wandered back to Martha and how she would feel seeing them now. No! He mustn't think such things, Martha is dead, Mavis is all he has now. Besides, she'd want them to be happy, both of them. Right?

Again his mind wandered, this time to wretched dream he's endured. He hesitated, then asked, "Are you happy Mavis?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean here, in this castle. I know you've always longed to see the world, grown frustrated when I've strived to keep you sequestered. And I've expressed my reasons for it time and time again. When we make love I feel as though we're somewhere else entirely, but then the sun sets and we begin a new night, and I feel a longing emanating from you that even I cannot satiate."

Her face fell slightly at his words and she took a moment to collect her feelings before answering. "I'm not entirely happy. I'm who I want to be, and with who I want to be with, but it is true that I'm far from where I want to be. I do long to see the world, and I will never be fully happy until I do, but now that we've shared so much, I cannot imagine living this dream without you in it."

For a long moment they were silent. Nothing but the sound of raindrops striking the closed window and the sounds of their breathing detracted from the auditory stillness as Drac reclined against his pillow and Mavis crouched in his lap. Finally her black thigh highs brushed across his legs as he sat up and took her face in his hands.

"Alright," he whispered, tenderly pecking her small soft lips before resuming, "let's see the world."

Once more she pressed her lips to his as she pushed him down against the mattress. In moments she was pulling off her bat-pattern panties.

The next morning Mavis and Drac awoke to a knock on the door. Dracula lazily pulled on his black silk robe and answered it as Mavis draped herself in sheets and rose to see who it was.

"Mr. Dracula, we have an urgent maintenance issue requiring your attention" announced the armored suit.

"No Captain," Dracula replied, "You have an urgent maintenance issue requiring attention. I'm promoting you. Mavis and I…" He glanced back at his lovely paramour, the mark of his fanged hickeys still visible up and down her perfect ivory skin, "We're taking a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder flashed across the Romanian countryside as a jet black carriage sped through the nocturnal gloom. The ebony steeds cried and snarled in frustration and exhaustion as the barbed whip descended with the arm of the hunchbacked driver and the commanding shout of "Yaaah! Yaaah!" escaped his lungs.

From within the coach called a deep and imposing voice, "Faster Igor! We must reach the port before sunrise!" "Yes master," the driver replied, "yes sir."

Within the car, Count Dracula took a swig from his flask and then offered the bottle to his daughter. Mavis, cuddled up beside the Count under their shared blanket, gingerly accepted and took a cautious sip.

"Pfft…" she coughed as a trickle of the blood escaped from the corner of her mouth, "what the hell is that?"

Dracula chuckled, and wiped the trail of crimson seeping from the corner of her mouth with the tip of his finger, raising it to his own to lick off and savor. "That would be blood, darling."

"Why does is taste funny?" Mavis inquired.

Again Drac chuckled to himself before answering, "He was an alchie, dear. It's a long drive and I'm feeling an itch for a nightcap."

A grin spread across Mavis's face as she snatched the flask from her father. Tossing her head back, she downed half the bottle in a few short gulps. Gasping as she withdrew it from her lips, the smirk widened. "Jesus, his B.A.C. must've been off the charts."

"That it was," Drac answered, taking the flask back, his own amusement rising. His gaze met Mavis's and he could see a new glossiness in her eyes. "A bit stronger than anything you're accustomed to."

"Mmm," Mavis nodded, a wave of warmth and fuzziness beginning to fill her. "Well whoever he was… he has really great taste…s" Her eyes met the flask as Drac took another swig, and mid-gulp she snatched it from him once again. "Gimme that," she said, "I wants to get drunk."

"And why would you want to do that?" Dracula mused.

"So you can take advantage of me, of course!" not missing a beat. Raising the metallic bottle to her lips, she took the final gulps of the vodka and whiskey and god-knows-what-else saturated blood.

Dangling the flask between her index finger and thumb, she shook it slightly as the sound of the last few drops splashing about emanated from the opening. She paused for a moment, seeming to ponder something.

"Satisfied?" Dracula asked, more eager for what was to come than he was willing to admit.

"Not yet." Mavis replied, a devious expression taking hold of her as she ran her fingers through her father's soft dark hair. "Not yet." And with a sudden jerk she pulled his head back and poured the last few drops sloppily around his lips and mouth.

"Mavis, what are you-?"

"Uh oh!" She cried, disingenuously appalled. "I made a mess," her devious expression magnified tenfold as she continued. Lowering her face to hover barely an inch above his own, she whispered, "I'd better clean it up."

Closing the distance between them, Mavis extended her tongue and dragged it across her father's lips, savoring the taste of his flesh against hers far more than the blood itself, as she collected every last drop. When she finished, she paused for a moment, seeming to remember something, and teased, "How selfish of me, you wanted a taste too, didn't you?"

Beaming in arousal and amusement, Dracula nodded ever so slightly. Mavis leaned in, pressing her lips to his as both their mouths opened enough for their tongues to entangle as Drac took in the taste of the blood, alcohol, and best of all, Mavis.

Shedding the blanket, Mavis climbed into Dracula's lap, her black minidress riding up as she mounted him like a cowgirl. With one hand Drac pulled Mavis closer, drawing her deeper as their lips delved and retracted, tongues exploring one another, and eyes half closed in an intoxicating passion. His free hand ventured beneath the dark fabric and pushed aside her bra, cupping her petite breast.

With the rhythmic bouncing of the carriage across the rough terrain, Mavis rose and fell atop his lap as the stirring in his loins climbed higher and higher. At last he could take no more, grabbing his daughter's ankles , he raised her legs to the ceiling and reclined her against his lap and the opposite seat as he slid her black cotton panties past her striped thigh highs and deposited them on the floor.

Resuming her upright position once more, she leaned in to briefly peck him before withdrawing and sliding to the floor herself. Daintily, she traced the outline of his hardened member as she lowered her face to rest in his lap, her gaze angled upwards to meet his eyes.

"Bout ready to take advantage of me?" she pressed, her hand beginning to tug at his zipper.

"Oh heavens yes." he replied, his abysmal eyes shining with anticipation as the carriage tossed and threw and propelled their bodies closer and closer to one another.

The violent flashing in the sky had subsided significantly by the time the stagecoach exited the forested wilds and ducked under the threshold of the port settlement. Nothing could be heard but the clatter of hooves on the ancient brick and Igor's calling to the horses as the carriage came to halt outside the dilapidated building; nothing except the muffled moans and hushed whispers echoing from the passenger door.

"Master we've arriv-" as Igor pulled open the caravan door, Mavis hurriedly pulled the discarded blanket over her and her father. Shifting his glance to a near fascination with the floor, the building behind them, anywhere but Dracula's furious eyes, he continued. "Master Dracula, we've arrived at the port house."

"No Igor, we most certainly have not." Dracula answered, the surprise and anger due in his voice instead replaced by a sort of sly sarcasm, "My daughter and I are still enjoying our carriage ride, we will most definitely not arrive for at least another 20 minutes. Isn't that right Mavi?"

"Definitely," Mavis answered, the same sly tone carried in her words, "I'm not nearly done riding."

"Back to the road driver, chop chop!" Dracula ordered as he slammed the door inward. With the snap of the whip, the carriage jerked back into acceleration as the cloven feet struck pavement. "Now," Dracula mused, his hand caressing Mavis' cheek, "where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mavis and Dracula entered the cobblestone cottage as Igor fetched their luggage from the carriage. It was a small building, comprising of a single main room and a conjoining lavatory. Dracula led his daughter by the hand into the room and pulled her to sit beside him on the bed in the apartment's center. Off to the side were but a few lounging chairs, an old television set, and a nightstand with an alarm clock. It was not the sort of dwellings they were used to residing in.

"I'm sorry for the scanty chambers, precious, with such a hurried departure our options were limited."

"That's okay Daddy, I think I rather like the cozy quarters with you" she replied, a hint of devilish intent flashing in her eyes.

"Normally these quarters are used by my messengers, to stop and rest on their way to or from the hotel, but they will have to do for today as we wait for nightfall." he told her.

"And whatever will we do to occupy the time?" she asked, a smirk stretched across her lips.

"I can think of a thing or two…" he leaned in, caressing the cheek as he rested his free hand on the small of her back, drawing closer as her pressed his lips to her.

With her soft, full, youthful lips she returned the kiss, her black lipstick smearing on his as she slid closer, raising her thigh-high clad legs to rest over his lap. Sliding her fingers through his graying ebony hair, she closed her eyes in passion and adoration as she slid her tongue into his mouth to meet his own. Sliding, shifting, dancing, their tongues and lips continued their exchange, the arousal of both father and daughter growing with each passing moment, leading them to the brink of-

"Master! I have just… oh!" Igor's eyes widened in alarm as they fell upon the sight unfolding before him upon entering the room. "A thousand pardons, my lord," the hunchback lowered his gaze to the floor and bowed as he attempted to turn tail and retreat to the carriage.

"Wait just a moment IGOR!" Dracula barked. "This is the seventh time in the last 2 weeks you have insisted on disturbing my beloved and I in the midst of our engagements. I am beginning to suspect the circumstances are far from accidental."

"Nonsense my liege! I would never dare to…"

"Dare to WHAT you lowly servant?! Dare to enter my chambers uninvited? Dare to glimpse upon the romantic entanglements of your own master?"

"I… I…" the bald man cowered

"DARE TO GAZE UPON THE DISROBED FORM OF YOUR MASTER'S BELOVED?! DARE TO FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE FLESH OF MY OWN DAUGHTER?! DARE TO EXERT THE AUDACITY, THE BETRAYAL TO SO MUCH AS LOOK UPON A CREATURE OF SUCH BEAUTY AND GRACE THAT THE WORTHLESS LIKES OF YOU ARE BUT DIRT BENEATH THE FEET OF?!"

"I… My lord, I'm… I…"

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Dracula roared. In an instant he was on his feet, Mavis tossed aside on the bed, as the vampire lord darted to the open door and raised his mighty hand to the throat of his terrified servant, raising the choking man feet above the ground in an effortless fury.

"None but I may gaze upon my darling Mavis, NO ONE!" With a deathly grip, he tightened his iron grasp on the bald man's throat, the face of the servant growing bluer with each passing moment.

"Daddy!" Mavis cried.

Dracula glanced back at his daughter, still on the bed and meeting his eye with a startled expression. He returned his gaze to the asphyxiating man before him, and with a sigh, he lowered his arm and tossed him to the floor.

Gasping and coughing, Igor shifted his beaten frame and clutched his chest as he struggled to regain his breath. Look up at Dracula he croaked, "Master-"

SLASH! In an instant Dracula's hand was still again, covered in crimson liquid as he let a hunk of bloodied flesh and muscle slide from his palm and fall to the floor. Igor fell backwards to the floor, his lifeless corpse growing wetter and redder as blood spewed and squirted and ran from the gaping wound in his ripped out throat. Dracula raised his bloodied hand to his mouth and liked the edge of his finger.

"Daddy..." Mavis repeated, her voice soft as her gaze shifted from her father to the bloodied battered corpse on the floor to back at him, "That was hot."

She rose from the bed and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his back and tightening her body to his as her arms pulled his neck forward and his face to hers. Their lips met once more, this time harder and harsher, as she hungrily slid her lips along his own, delving deep into his mouth with her tongue and even dragging it across his own fangs.

When they finally stopped to catch their breaths, Drac pushed her down onto the bed once more and rested his face between her perfect ivory thighs as he tugged her black and red thigh highs off and deposited them on the floor. Kissing her sweetly on the upper inside of her sweet smooth legs, he began to slide his hands beneath the base of her black minidress when Mavis broke away.

"Hold on a sec Daddy, there's something off about this room. We need… more blood… and a little less hunchbacked creep corpse."

She strode across to Igor's lifeless body and stood for a moment, looking down at it, seeming to ponder something. In a flash, she rose her bare foot and stomped down hard on the dead servants throat, driving her heel into the gaping bloody hole that Dracula had torn. The dead man's blood flew and erupted from the crevice, pouring out onto the floor boards and pooling beneath the lifeless body, while jets of crimson shot up the young vampire's leg.

Mavis looked down at her feet and the growing puddle of red beneath them, then up at her smiling father. "Mavi…"

And again she raised her foot and stomped down thunderously, blood squirting all about once. Again she did this, and again, and again, many times more before she felt a satisfying thud as her foot met the bare blood splattered floor, no longer cushioned by muscle or flesh. Mavis looked down, and reached to withdraw her accomplishment from the floor. Pinching the ear so as not to handle the rest, Mavis raised the severed head of Igor the servant, his dead mouth hanging open lazily and his lifeless eyes tuned upwards, the pulverized skin and muscle dangling loosely where Mavis's foot hammered it to the point of breaking off from the neck.

"Lovely, precious." Dracula smirked, his eyes looking back at his daughter in pride and arousal. "Let us take out the trash."

Raising from the bed, Dracula paced over to the decapitated corpse of his former butler, and opened the dwelling's door. Lifting the hunchback's body to chest height, he stepped onto the stone patio and looked across at the bay, not 20 feet away. With a mighty pendulum motion, his powerful arms hurled the servant's body into the ocean without so much as stepping from the doorway. Mavis too stepped into the doorway and looked over at the clear waters. Taking Igor's head in both hands, she glanced at his vacant eyes once more as she leaned over and pulled back her leg.

"See you in hell, douchebag!" she muttered, as she released her grip and drop kicked the severed head across the pier and into the waves.

"Excellent shot, pet!" Dracula beamed

"You think so?" Mavis asked.

"I know so!" And with a grin he pushed her back into the room and slammed to door behind them.

Hand in hand with his Mavis, he took seat on the edge of the bed, and pulled her towards him, guiding her sit in his lap, her beautiful pale mile-long legs extending to either side of his, as her tight well-shaped rump rested atop his thighs. Placing hands on her cheeks, he pushed aside a stray hair from her eye and leaned in to kiss her once more. Their lips and tongues danced and played and finally Mavis withdrew so that she could place her hands on her father's shoulders. Pushing him back onto the bed, she fell forward atop him, her face landing in the crook of his neck. Licking at the smooth skin above his broad powerful shoulders, she kissed him ever so lightly, and again as she made her way up to just beneath his jaw. Then after a final peck, she lightly bit down on his neck, just hard enough to leave a loving hickey, but light enough so as not to draw blood. Drac too leaned in and kissed her on her pale, perfect, sweet neck before nipping at the soft flesh.

Lowering his hands, he tugged at the base of her skirt, and began to pull the black minidress up the expanse of her perfect ivory body, lifting up and over her curvaceous ass and petite yet perky breasts before finally tossing it aside. Leaning in once more, he kissed her at the top of her right breast as he firmly cupped her right.

Mavis moaned in pleasure before nipping him at the base of the earlobe and running her fingers through his hair. Sliding her hands to the center of his muscular chest, Mavis began unbuttoning his shirt as Dracula untied his cape. Tossing them aside, Mavis unbuckled his belt and pulled off his trousers and shoes, all the while keeping his gaze with a look of pure hunger and desire in her eyes.

Grinding her sex against his, her lips hungrily dived into his own as he unclasped her bra and playfully thumbed at her erect nipples. Lower his face to her exposed chest he took a moment to savor the sight of the perky young form of his beautiful daughter. Finally he pressed his face into her heaving chest and placed his lips around her eagerly hard nipples. He slid his tongue across the begging bud as Mavis began to grind rougher and faster against his own hardened member, her panties growing wetter and wetter.

Her breathing quickened, her moaning loudened, and in compliance, Dracula with drew his lips from her sweet sweet breast, and tugged at her bat pattern panties, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Placing his arms around her petite frame, Drac turned and rolled across the mattress so that Mavis was on her back and he atop her. Pulling off his own underwear, he tossed the boxers to the floor, and lowered himself to rest atop Mavis. Looking into her shining eyes, he leaned in for a passionate kiss, then lowered his hands to her legs and spread them.

Sliding his hardened cock across the entrance to her sopping pink pussy, Dracula drew his hand across the smooth hairless expanse and spread her lips. "I love you Daddy" Mavis said. "I love you too precious."

And with that, he entered her, slowly, slipping in deeper and deeper, before withdrawing and delving in once more. Harder, faster, their breathing quickened and Mavis wrapped her lower legs around his waist, pulling and guiding him. "Ohh, ohhh, ohh god…"

She felt the fire in her loins rise, reaching the brink of the familiar sensation as he pushed harder and faster with each passing moment. "Oh god…" the flames rose… "I'm… I'm… ahhhh… ohhh…" she came, hard, and seconds later he reached his own climax, their grinding entangled bodies tightening and constricting with one another in passion and ecstasy as his hot cum shot spewed into the deepest reaches of her sweet, tight, sopping cunt.

Slowing to halt, Drac withdrew and maneuvered his body to lie beside his beloved Mavis, still catching her breath. Lifting her chin, he raised her head and lowered his lips to her hers for a brief romantic kiss. Holding her close, they laid there for short while, cuddling sweetly, their bare chests heaving, before Mavis climbed atop her father once more with a Devilish grin.

"What are you-" before Dracula could finish answering, Mavis had slid her arms beneath his and pulled him in as she rolled across the bed, causing them both to tumble off and onto the bloodied floor below.

"Splash fight!" Mavis declared, as she scooped up a cupped hand of Igor's blood, tossing it from the puddle into her father's confused face.

With a laugh, Dracula dived at her, pushing her into the puddle of blood as the crimson splashed across their naked bodies, smearing over her breasts and his own arms. They wrestled and played, making out in the red liquid as their bare forms grew more and more covered in it. And after much of this, they cuddled up once more, and laid there in their horrid puddle, Drac's arms cupping the breast and around the waist of his darling daughter, her own hands atop his and her face resting on his chest.

He leaned in and met her eye as they whispered in unison,

"Mavis, you're the world to me."

"Daddy, you're the world to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Clear cold raindrops spattered and splashed atop the dark tile roof in the early evening hour. The water accumulated slowly and softly, with each wet strike on the plaster carrying the faintest of echoes in a rhythm almost in tune with the vibrant organ music emanating from within. As the music grew louder the water trickled between the cracks and imperfections of the stone and streamed its way down to edge of the roof, slipping in a scanty yet consistent stream down the face of the side of the church. The warm and loudening cadence of "here comes the bride" emanated with increasing presence from the building as the water was pulled farther still by the tug of gravity. The stream had made its way to the top of the barely illuminated stained glass window, and as the miniscule current of the rain carried it back to the earth, the water flowed down the eye of the window's caricature, The Virgin Mary, giving the illusion to any onlookers that she was crying in witness of the atrocious events transpiring within.

"Hhhhere cccomes ttthe bride… hheere commmes the bbbbrrrr-… the brrrii… thhhe…"

"CONTINUE!" growled the tall imposing man, the venom in his eyes visible from where he stood by the alter, even at the organ's bench far across the room.

"Hhheeere comes the brriiide…" the frightened musician sang, his trembling fingers barely able to hit the proper keys in unison.

The doors flew open as a second, far more cheerful and almost antagonistic, voice joined in. "HERE COMES THE BRIDE! OH HERE COMES DADDY'S BRIDE!"

Stepping into the dimly lit church, Mavis strode down the aisle between the rows of empty benches, her lovely blue eyes shining abnormally brightly in the candle light in stark contrast to her short ebony hair, it itself juxtaposed to the blindingly white wedding dress she wore- a ruffled ball gown ripped and reduced to more closely resemble the minidress she usually sported.

As she made her way past the final rows and took her place by the alter, her perfect ivory face was positively beaming. Dracula could not suppress a wide grin in delight as their gazes met. "You look beautiful, my precious."

"I'm so glad you think so, the mausoleum I nabbed it from was dated 1830, it needed a little modernizing." She quipped.

"Your skill is impeccable," he answered with pride, "Now then, shall we begin?"

He shifted his glance to the paralyzed minister standing beside them, a man who it seemed in the midst of the unfolding events was having great difficulty maintaining his consciousness, let alone his composure.  
"Yyyess, right away mister Dracula." His shaking hands found their way to the rosary around his neck and the slight security it offered him seemed adequately comforting for him to continue.

"We ggaather here today to celebrate the union of-"

"BORING!" Mavis interjected, "Skip to the good part!"

"I.." the priest hesitated… "Very well, if the couple would like to exchange vows-"

"I vow," Dracula interrupted, "…to protect you until the end of time. I vow to guide you and teach you all that I can, and to learn all that I can from you. I vow to share your triumphs and lament your defeats. I vow to shield you from the sorrows and evils of this world and I vow to bring you the greatest joys and elations to be found in this life. I vow to love you, to dedicate myself to you and to us, and the beautiful chaotic romantic companionship we share, for all of eternity. I vow to be your as you are mine, now and forevermore," his normally dismal eyes held a radiance seldom seen as he slid the shining ring onto his lover's finger.

Mavis was powerless to stop the single tear that departed her eye as she replied, "I vow… to entrust myself completely and faithfully to you for all eternity. You are my first, my last, my always, and my only in every conceivable meaning of the words. I vow, just as I always have, to be and remain yours and yours alone. I vow to comfort you in sadness, elate you even greater in happiness, and strive to make you feel complete and whole. I vow my body, my mind, my soul, and my love to be yours to have and to hold for all of eternity."

By now the tear had summoned companions and the salty wetness had made its way down to her unyieldingly smiling lips. Drac too had not a dry eye as a joyous smile commandeered his own. Mavis held his powerful hand daintily as she slid the second wedding band onto his own finger.

"By the power invested in me, I declare you man and wife... You may kiss the bride."

In an instant Mavis's lips were pressed firmly and passionately to her father's. Dracula's hands cradled and caressed her silky ivory cheeks as his lips met those of his paramour. Mouths open, their tongues met and danced, sliding across one another playfully and sweetly as Mavis's hands slid through Dracula's soft ebony hair.

At last they withdrew, hands at one another's sides as Drac looked deeply into the shining eyes of his beautiful wife, "I love you." he said. She shared his gaze sweetly and serenely in understanding and adoration. "I love you too." she replied.

She raised her lips once more for a brief peck, but their attentions were torn away by the whimpering priest. "Wwell, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dracula. Nnnnow that the cccceremony is over, I guess I'd better be ggooii-"

SLASH!

The priest tumbled backwards to the marble floor as a fountain of red spurted from his throat. He struggled and twitched for a moment, and then he was still.

Dracula gazed down at his bloodied hand in mild annoyance as he noticed the bits of skin and soft tissue caught under his finger nails. He moved to raise it to his mouth and lick clean the mess but Mavis intercepted and pulled his reddened fingers to her own lips. Slowly and sensually she took them into her mouth and licked the salty crimson from his digits, his flesh a sweet perfect taste to her. When she was finished she pulled him in for yet another kiss, her lips slightly red from the blood. For a good while he euphorically took in the taste, not of the blood, the flavor of Mavis, her kiss the sweetest taste he had ever known.

When their lips departed once more he glanced down at the dead clergyman, the red puddle growing larger around him with each passing moment.

"Oh god… Jesus Christ, heavenly savior grant me…" the organ player gasped and stuttered, utterly petrified.

"Oh riiiight, I had almost forgotten about you!" Mavis called mockingly. "Why are you still here? Perhaps… perhaps you just wanted to stay for DINNER!"

"NOOOO!" the man screamed, but he was too late. In a flash Dracula was upon him.

SLASH!

* * *

"Ohhhhh… ohhh Goddd… Daddy… DADDY!"

Mavis's involuntary moans and cries of pleasure and excitement grew increasingly loud as Dracula's thrusts grew faster and harder. The slight flickering from the fireplace granted moderate light to the dark bedchamber of the archaic keep, in turn granting a slight, yet sufficient warmth to the room in contrast to the chilled outside as the storm raged on well into the late night hour.

Subsequent to their escapades at the church and their union in holy, or rather, unholy matrimony, the couple had taken residence in a decrepit, yet comfortable castle, forgotten and abandoned on a cliff side at the edge of the Romanian woods. There they would be free to prey on the townsfolk of nearby settlements unobserved, fly to and from the hotel on the rare occasions when affairs needed their attention, and, most important of all, have the privacy and isolation necessary to live out their life together uninhibited. Tonight was the first of such uninhibited nights.

"mmmm… Mavi… nnggghhh…"

The dim fire bounced and crackled as the luminance of its flame granted Dracula ideal lighting to gaze upon the lovely form to which he was currently conjoined. Drac's lips kissed and pinched at Mavis's smooth pale neck as his hand gripped her petite breast with an escalating, yet gentle firmness.

Mavis moaned once more, feeling the waves of pleasure build and grow with each passing movement, as her fingers weaved their way through her father's graying locks, her opposite hand gripping and clawing at his muscular back, and her slender, perfect legs encircling his midriff, pulling him, guiding and commanding him deeper, faster, and harder.

His lips left her neck as he felt himself growing nearer and nearer to release, taking residence against her own for a deep and passionate open mouthed kiss. Lips stills locked against his, she groaned, as she pushed and forced herself even harder against him than before, her legs pulling him inward with unprecedented conviction as at last the euphoric waves crashed within her and the familiar sensation took utter hold as she came around him.

"Dadddy!" Their kiss broke as she was filled and overwhelmed in orgasm.

"Mavis!" Her name escaped his lips as his own climax took hold, he came hard, his hot plentiful seed filling her deeply. Their faces, now resting in the crooks of one another's necks bore intense, yet blissful expressions of incredible satisfaction. Lifting his head, Drac returned his gaze to his beloved.

"I love you." She whispered, eyelids heavy in exhaustion and bliss.

"As I love you." He closed the distance between them with another kiss, savoring the taste of his darling- blood? He retracted his head in momentary confusion and noticed the slight trickle of blood seeping from his daughter's lip. What the? Oh. His eye met the trickle of blood sliding down his chest as he noticed the bleeding bite at the base of his neck.

Mavi's beaming smile shifted to a momentary concern as she registered the wound.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I guess I got a little carried away."

Drac chuckled at this. "Nonsense pet, far from it. Carried away? The bed is still intact!"

"Well then," she answered, a sly smile taking hold of her face, "we'll just have change that." The beckoning words were accompanied by a challenging smile. "If you're up to it…"

Dracula could feel himself ready and willing, his hardened member already eager for another around.

"Well it is our wedding night," he mused, "We've still got a couch, two recliners, and an antique bathtub in need of occupation."

"Oh my," she smirked, "So much to do so little time. We'd best get to work."

"Indeed we must." He answered with a grin that spread to his piercing yet adoring eyes, "Indeed we must."

In a fluid swift motion, she's returned her lips to his and affronted his tongue with hers as her arms slipped beneath his and she forcefully tossed their entangled bodies, shifting so that she was atop him as she guided him into her once more.

This was going to be a night they'd never forget.

* * *

The next morning Dracula awoke beside his beloved daughter atop an ornate rug beside the fireplace, her face resting against his chest as opposed to the pillows they'd carelessly tossed to the floor or the blanket barely covering them. Her bare chest rose and fell in a constant hypnotic rhythm, and as Dracula ran his fingers through her soft dark hair and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, he felt overcome with revelation- this was the happiest he had ever been. Through the sorrow of losing his first love, to the self loathing of realizing his lust for his own daughter, to the guilt he's felt for the lives he's taken, and the confliction that had struck with each and every choice he'd made raising his beloved, all that he had ever hated in himself was dissipated and overshadowed, forgotten and drowned in the moments that he had and held his darling Mavis. She was the world to him, and he loved her more than words or thoughts, or even the most sincere and deep realizations of his soul could convey.

His eyes wandered to the rest of the room, hastily decorated amidst the broken furnishings with souvenirs they'd collected in their travels over the last year- Paris, Rome, Tokyo, New York, London, Hawaii- places they had explored, hunted, and made mad passionate love in, but none of which meant anything to him beyond the person he'd shared them with.

"Mavis," he whispered, softly and sweetly to her, "…Mavis."

She stirred slightly and replied, eyes still closed, still not fully awake. "Yes Daddy?"

"We've seen the world, precious," he told her, stroking her cheek serenely as he spoke softly, "where was your favorite place?"

"Mmmm…" she hummed, thinking for barely a moment. "Right… Right here Daddy. With you. This is all I need. Right here with you… forever." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

He lowered his faced to hers and kissed her sweetly and fleetingly.

"That's the most beautiful answer I could have hoped for."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Mavis's breathing resumed its constant rhythm as she slipped back into her slumber. Dracula laid their beside her, his arm still around her as she rested against him. This was true bliss.

"I love you too." He whispered again. "Cuz you're my zing."


End file.
